Friends or Crushes?
by happykat252
Summary: Austin and Ally are just two friends who are best friends and have an amazing career and would do anything for each other. But what happens when someone comes into the picture and gets the wrong idea about them. Will they say that their friends or will they say that they are together? Can they make their "relationship" believable or will they fall for each other in the process?
1. Chapter 1

Friends or crushes?

Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction ever! I've read so many i decided to try one out :D. I hope you like this one... (Disclaimer: I don not own austin and ally) I will post 3 chapters for this week... and if you guys like it i will continue but if you don't i will try something else. (Review so i can have your answers) ;) Enjoy!**

Ally's POV

_Step right up on the stage free yourself from the cage pick a card and guess it girl here's a lesson girl It's just and illusion disappear comin' right back so stay right here ain't no second guessin' girl i'm impressive girl it's just an illusion step right up on the stage free yourself from the cage pick a card and guess it girl here's a lesson girl it's just an illusion 123 i disappear comin' right back so stay right here ain't no second girl i'm impressive girl it's just an illusion..._

"That was amazing!" I exclaimed, Austin just finished recording his new song that i wrote, and once again it was awesome. I'm Allyson Marie Dawson, my friends call me Ally, my best friend I've known since kindergarten is Trish, and Austin Moon is another one of my best friends, well we weren't really friends cause when me met he kinda totally stole my song, but were cool know cause you know, i forgave him. His best friend is Dez, he's a really strange guy, but totally harmless...well...sometimes...

"Thanks Ally" said Austin, "Your awesome you know that? None of this would be happening if it wasn't for you." He said smiling, i felt a blush rising to my cheeks so i quickly turned my head so he wouldn't see "Well... not ALL of this is is because of me.." i said my voice rising slightly and he just shook his is laughing "Hey, do you know what time it is? I promised my parents i would be home before midnight" I looked at my watch and it said it was a quarter till' 12 "Ummm... it's 11:45" "Dang it, i gotta go i'll see you later" he said hurriedly. _With him running at that speed im surprised he doesn't fall down the stairs_ i thought.

**Austin's POV**

"Dang it i gotta go i'll see you later" i said rushing out the door. I promised my parents that i would be home before midnight because lately i've been coming home late, because were busy right songs, and my parents are getting fed up by it so they gave me a curfuw and said that if i'm not home by then i'm grounded for a week and i wouldn't eat a single pancake. When they said that to me i about flipped... So i agreed to the deal, cause well, I LOVE PANCAKES. I know it's a strange food to be hooked up on but i just loved them since birth... Oh before i forget i'm Austin Moon just so you know, and my favorite color is yellow, i love hanging out with my friends, and obviously love pancakes, and my middle name is Monica... I know its a weird middle name to give a guy, but i just deal with it... i mean its not like everyone knows that... right?

When i finally got home it was exactly 2 minutes till' midnight. i ran through the house and i saw the light on in the living room and saw my dad with a book, so i guess he didn't hear or see me come in. So i took off my shoes and quietly tiptoed to my room. I let out a breath of victory for my arrival, but then i heard voices and footsteps come up the stairs and to my room. I panicked at first but then i quickly ripped of my shoes and jacket and bounced into bed with the phone to my ear to make it seem like i was talking to someone on the phone. The second i did that the door opened to show my mom and dad wearing... pajamas? "See i told you he was home" my mom said to my dad and he just let out a grunt of some kind. "So who you on the phone with, sweetie?" my mom asked. I moved the phone from my mouth a little to say "just saying let out a breath of victory for my arrival, but then i heard voices and footsteps come up the stairs and to my room. I panicked at first but then i quickly ripped of my shoes and jacket and bounced into bed with the phone to my ear to make it seem like i was talking to someone on the phone. The second i did that the door opened to show my mom and dad wearing... pajamas?

"See i told you he was home" my mom said to my dad and he just let out a grunt of some kind. "So who you on the phone with, sweetie?" my mom asked. I moved the phone from my mouth a little to say "just saying goodnight to Ally, mom" "Oh, okay then." as soon as she was about to leave my phone went of playing _double take_ which is the ringtone to Ally when she calls me. My parents turned around with a look of disappointment on their faces, and all i could do was just shrug with a sheepish smile on my face and quickly shut it off. "Austin" my mom scolded. My dad was nowhere to be seen so i assumed he went to bed. "Yes?" i said my voice getting higher a bit.

"What time did you get home tonight?" "Umm..." i stuttered "Somewhere around 11.." She just gave me a look that said it all _don't lie to me, boy'_ "Ok, ok it was about five till' twelve." She just nodded and went out the door. i scrunched my brows in confusion before finally changing into a pair of sweats and taking off my shirt before heading to bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow i was out.

**Okay so i know this one was a tad short and Ally's POV wasn't long but i hope you guys liked it... i will post chapter 2 tomorrow :0**

**Happykat252 xox  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is so short I just typed this one up a while ago so i hope you like it. BTW thanks for the reviews on chapter 1 it really means alot that you guys aren't afraid to tell me what you think... if you don't like this chapter tell me (R&R) and i will do my best to make the chapters better :D. Enjoy!  
**

****Chapter 2

**Ally's POV**

Next day

_"Hey Austin, whaz up?" i asked sitting on the paino bench in the practice room "Hey ally! nothing much i just umm..." he said nervously. "you what?" He never acts this nervous around me... i wonder what happened to him last night... "i just... needed to come and see you." as soon as he said that my stomach did this weird flip thing... what does he mean come here and see me? "W-what d-do you m-mean?" i stuttered. He walked closer to me closing the distance between us as i felt a blush creeping up "I mean that i had to see you... listen i know this is going to sound rushed and crazy but... Ally i l-" _ _** BEEP BEEP BEEP**_ i woke up covered in sweat to see that my alarm clock went off blinking the time 7:30 a.m. i groaned inwardly at my clocks timing..._ I can't believe i was dreaming about Austin.. i mean we are only friends..._

_**"But you wish to be more..." **_ Ms. Pennyworth said

_"I do not..."_ i felt my cheeks heat up

_" __**You do to..."**_

_"Do not"_

_**"Do so.."**_

_"I DO N-"_

"ALLLYYY! HURRY UP BREAKFAST IS READY AND TRISH IS HERE TO PICK YOU UP!" my dad yelled up the stairs. "OKAY BE DOWN IN A MINUTE" i yelled back. I walked over to my dresser to gather some clothes for the day and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. I wasn't in the mood to take a shower so i just brushed my hair and put on a knee length white summer dress with flower swirls on it and a pair of ankle boots. I walked out of the bathroom to put on a butterfly necklace that my mom gave me before she went to africa for her job and put on a butterfly ring. I decided that was good enough, so i walked back to the bathroom and decided to my makeup natural today and put on a tiny bit on eyeliner and mascara before walking down the stairs to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking from the kitchen. _Why do i feel like I'm dressing up a bit to much... i mean it's not like i'm trying to impress anyone... right?_

**Austin's POV**

I thought i smelled pancakes cooking, but then again i always think i smell pancakes cooking. I turned over to my side and looked at the clock shining its numbers 7:35 a.m. in my face. I wasn't always a morning person, but today i actually felt really good. So i decided to get up and hop in the shower. After that, i went to grab some clothes for the day. I decided to wear some skinny (slightly ripped) jeans with a white shirt under my yellow pull over (cause my favorite color is yellow incase you didn't know that) and yellow converse. Once that was done I practically ran down the stairs to the smell of... PANCAKES! "PANCAKES!" i screamed with delight. I saw my mom smile at my childness for pancakes, but hey, i can't help it that my favorite food of all time is pancakes.

I got a huge stack **(For his love of pancakes im guessing about 12 XD)** and poured syrup all over them so that they can have their sweetness, as soon as i finished them in record time i thanked her and shouted a "Later!" to my mom and practically tripped over my own feet running out the door. _Why am i in such a hurry? It's not like i really wanted to see someone... right?_

**Ally's POV**

I looked at my dad and smiled saying a "Thank you" before grabbing a plate and piling up on food. Once i gobbled down my food in record time i ran out the door to find Trish's mom's car parked in the driveway. "Hey Trish!" i said excitedly. "Sup, Ally" Trish replied. I also said a hello to her mom before she drove us to the mall. I couldn't help but think about my dream... i mean i was dreaming about Austin... I was DREAMING about AUSTIN... I WAS DREAMING ABOUT AUSTIN! i can't believe it... i know i shouldn't worry about it, but it was all i could think about... "Alllyy! Earth to Ally!" Trish yelled waving her hands in front of my face. "Oh, sorry Trish.. i just thinking" i said apologetically. "Sure you were... anyways as i was saying.. can you believe them? i mean sure i was an hour late for my job at the ice-cream shop and sure i took naps in the freezer, but i just can't believe that-" while she kept on rambling about her "new" job at the ice-cream shop i just went back to my thoughts and turned Trish out.

**Yep this chapter is really shot 8I. But chapter 3 will be longer i promise ;). R&R PLZ! **

**Happykat252 xox  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**

**Hey guys :D NEW CHAPTER it's a bit longer then the others so enjoy ;) (I dont not own Austin and ally :3)  
**

**Ally's POV**

As soon as we arrived at Sonic Boom Trish left to go get fired from another job, yet again. I unlocked the doors and flipped the 'closed' sign to 'We are Open'. I tossed my songbook/diary on the counter and went to start polishing the instruments. _I can't believe i dreamed of him.. wait why am i still hooked up on this? Ugh, sometimes i don't understand myself_ i thought. I was pulled away from my thoughts by my phone ringing _A billion hits is what I'll get woah oh oh that's what I'm gonna get _A Billion Hits is the ringtone to Austin when he calls and/or texts me. I stopped what i was doing and answered the phone... It was a text from Austin

( **Bold: Austin **Not Bolded: Ally)

**Sup, Ally-Gator :) **

Hey, what's new?

**Nothing much... i was just on my way to Sonic Boom :P**

Oh, okay... I guess i'll see you when you get here then ;)

**Be there in 5 :)**

Okay, I'll be waiting.

As soon as i sent that text i heard someone enter the store, so i put my phone away and greeted the customer "Hello, welcome to Sonic Boom, How may i h-" i said as i turned to face them. I barely got the word 'help' out before i saw who it was..

**(CLIFFHANGER XD just wanted to keep it interesting ;)**

**Austin's POV**

I saw Ally's latest text. _Okay, I'll be waiting._ I didn't want her to wait long but i was also feeling a little hungry again.. I know what you must be thinking... how can a guy that just ate a dozen pancakes still be hungry? Well, i'm just a growing boy i guess. I walked over to the ice-cream shop to find Trish helping a customer. "Here's you change have a nice day" Trish replied with the fakets smile and enthusiasm she could possibly use. "Sup Trish" I said cheerily. "Oh, hey Austin what's new?" she said. "Nothing much, just on my way to see Ally" I replied. _Is it just me or did that sound not the way it was supposed to _i thought to myself "I see..." Trish said wiggling her eyebrows

"Trish! you know i didn't mean it like that" I exclaimed feeling the heat rising up to my cheeks "Uh-huh sure..." she mumbled. I just glared at her. "Kidding, kidding... so what can i get you" she said waiting impatiently. "Umm.. let's see... how about chocolate ice-cream on a large waffle cone. "Coming right up!" she turned around to get my order when a turned around to see a line full of angry customers _Huh, i think either i cut in front of them or i was here longer then i thought..._ Trish interrupted my thoughts saying "Here you go!" she gave me my order and my first thought was _wow, when they say large it is literally LARGE _ i just shrugged and gave her the money i owed "Have a nice day" she said i also thought i heard her say "Not to nice of a day though" i just shook my head slightly and walked over to Sonic Boom. When i got there i saw Ally and some other girl I've never seen before hugging and squealing... Loudly i might add.

**Ally's POV**

I had to blink several times before i could get a good read on who it really was "Miranda!" i said practically jumping over the counter top to greet her with a hug. We hugged and squealed and jumped around the store like idiots before she broke apart the hug "Ally! I've missed you so much!" she exclaimed. In case you didn't know Miranda is my cousin that i haven't seen since i was 12 cause she moved to California because her dad got a new job.

"I can't believe your here!" I squealed. "I can't believe I'm here! This is such an amazing place! I love Miami!" she said practically yelling in excitement. I was about to ask her how she was doing before i saw Austin walk in with a very large ice-cream... _wow... when they say large... it is really LARGE_ i thought. "Hey, Austin!" i said walking over towards him. "Hey, Ally" he said, he looked at Miranda with a face full of confusion.

"Umm... Austin this is Miranda, Miranda this is Austin... Austin Miranda is my cousin, and i also haven't seen her in almost 4 years" I exclaimed. Once i explained that to Austin he seemed to understand and Miranda and Austin introduced themselves and shook hands... but there was something that flared inside of me that i couldn't quite put my finger on... _Am i.. jealous? Me? Noo..._

**Austin's POV**

Once Ally introduced me to Miranda i understood better... _ Wow, Ally and Miranda look a lot alike _ i thought. Ally has light brown hair with big beautiful curls, with gorgeous brown eyes that you could just drown in... _Wait a second... did i just say beautiful.. and gorgeous? wow, i think I've had to many pancakes..._ Anyway Miranda has straight dark brown hair with a little wave to it at the bottom and big blue eyes that kinda remind me of ice... _Hmm.. something doesn't fit right by the way she's looking at me... _I just shrugged it off and introduced myself to her "Hey, I'm Austin, Austin Moon." i said smiling at her. "Oh, so your the Austin that Ally told me so much about" she said smiling between the two of us. I looked over at Ally and saw her looking at the ground trying to cover up her blush. "Anyways... I'm Miranda, Ally's cousin." she reached her hand over for me to shake it so i followed suit.

I just laughed to myself, while finishing my ice cream. But there was something in Ally's eyes that didn't seem quite right... _ Is she... jealous? Her? Noo..._

**Miranda's POV**

When i shook hands with Austin i thought i saw something flare in Ally's eyes... _Hmm... was that jealousy i saw? Maybe this is her Boyfriend... Yep this is defiantly her man_...

**( I know Miranda's POV wasn't long but i just wanted you guys to see what she was thinking... Don't worry though there will be more of her later ;)**

**Ally's POV**

_Why would i feel jealous? I mean it's not like i like Austin... right?_ "So, Ally" Miranda said facing towards me. "Yeah?" i asked. My mouth suddenly became dry so i went over to the counter and got a room temperature bottle of water... _Well it's better then the water fountain by the bathrooms... _I opened the bottle and began drinking. "So, is Austin your boyfriend?" she asked curiously.

**CLIFFHANGER! I know I'm evil :D but i just wanted to keep the story interesting for you guys... Anyways i will try to post chapter 4 tonight... if not then I'll post it tomorrow morning... anyways... R&R PLZ! Your Reviews are my answers and advice to know whether i should keep posting or not :) SO PPLLZZZ R&R. ( I know that sounded desperate but i didn't mean for it to)**

**Happykat252 xox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry guys i know this isn't a chapter and i am VERY sorry that i haven't posted chapter 4 but i just have been so busy with school and thanksgiving that i haven't had time to update the chapter... but i promise it will be up this week... i don't think i will be able to post it this weekend or monday or tuesday but i will try my hardest to make time for it ;) anywayz just hold tight cuz the next chapter is going to be strange... XD**


End file.
